pardonne moi
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: la fin de la revanche des sith... à ma façon. Kit/Aayla


Elle avançait dans le couloir, rapidement, silencieusement, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Ombre parmi les ombres. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. C'est si simple. Et pourtant si compliqué. L'acte est des plus facile. Les conséquences, sur le monde, sur son esprit, sur son âme, son cœur, c'est autre chose. Mais elle n'a plus le temps d'y penser. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Elle doit le faire. Elle s'arrête devant les portes. Le garde ouvre, et elle entre. Il est là. Avec les autres, discutant d'on ne sait quelle affaire. Windu lui demande ce qu'elle veut. Simple. Très simple. Maintenant il faut le dire. Une phrase. Si peu de mots. Pour mettre fin à une vie. Sa vie. Sa vocation. Il lui redemande une seconde fois. Alors elle entrouvre la bouche, et les mots s'écoulent, comme un poison infecte un corps, le tord de souffrance.

« - j'ai manqué au code. Et jamais je ne pourrai y revenir. Alors je souhaite quitter l'ordre. J'effectuerai ma dernière mission. Mais c'est tout »

Les maîtres qui discutaient entre eux se figent. Tous la regardent. Lui aussi. Rien ne transparait sur son visage, personne ne pourrait dire quelles sont ses émotions. Mais son cœur est déchiré, son âme hurle sa détresse. Par télépathie, il lui demande pourquoi. Mais elle ne dit rien. Que dire ? Elle ne peut juste plus se cacher. Elle aurait tant voulu que son amour lui permette de tout affronter, de supporter le secret constant, le mensonge, l'infraction au code, la traitrise. Mais les remords et la honte ont finis par être plus fort. Windu regarde Yoda. Puis hoche la tête. La question est soumise au vote. Onze oui. Il voudrait tellement dire non. Mais tous comprendraient. Etait-il assez amoureux pour sacrifier tout ce qui a fait sa vie, en dehors d'elle ? Est-il prêt à soutenir les regards des autres, la déception dans leurs yeux, face au traitre ? Non. Il n'en a pas le courage. Presque, mais pas encore. Alors il dit oui.

Elle sait qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Elle sait qu'il doit dire oui. Mais ça lui fait tellement mal de l'entendre. Alors elle part, sans se retourner. Elle doit s'exiler maintenant. Partir loin, et tenter de l'oublier. Maintenant elle n'a plus rien, elle n'est plus personne. Elle est seule, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Elle prend son chasseur et part. Elle veut aller loin. Dans un endroit désertique. Quelque part où elle sera mal, où elle aura envie de partir à chaque instant, où elle se rappellera ce qu'elle a laissé tombé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle passera le reste de sa vie à se punir de sa faiblesse, à la regretter. Elle se laissera mourir. Où elle se tuera. Si le courage est là. Si la douleur est trop grande. Alors que le cockpit se referme sur elle, les premières larmes coulent. Avant, elle a une dernière mission. Elle le met en route et décolle. Elle s'envole sans se retourner vers sa mission. Elle aurait du...

Parce qu'il était là. Il a tout laissé tomber. Il a enfin compris que la vie sans elle ne valait rien. Qu'elle ne servait à rien. Alors il est parti en courant, dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Mais il est arrivé trop tard. Il a bien essayé de lui faire signe, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il a essayé la télépathie, mais il s'est heurté à un tel mur de chagrin et de douleur qu'il n'a pu communiquer. Alors il la regarde s'en aller. Il reste planté là, alors que Windu, Tiin et Kolar le rejoigne. Mais il ne fait pas attention. Il ne pense qu'à elle. À ce qu'il vient de perdre. Toute sa vie. Il se fait une promesse. La retrouver. Où qu'elle soit. Parce qu'il ne pourra vivre sans elle. Et le lui dire. Lui expliquer. Lui demander pardon.

Dans le cockpit, elle se rend compte de son erreur. Elle aurait pu vivre loin des Jedi. Elle aurait pu vivre loin de l'action, des combats. Elle aurait pu vivre avec la honte d'avoir transgressé le code. Elle aurait pu vivre sur une planète désertique. Mais elle ne pourra pas vivre sans lui. Il est plus que son oxygène. Il est ses poumons. Il est son cœur, son âme. Elle n'existe pas s'il n'est pas à ses côtés. Et c'est elle qui est partie. Elle se retourne enfin, mais elle est bien trop loin. Les larmes continuent de couler. Elle se fait une promesse. Revenir. Lui expliquer. Lui demander pardon.

Skywalker arrive. Palpatine est le seigneur Sith. Il faut aller l'arrêter. Tiin le fait monter dans la navette. Et ils partent.

Elle arrive sur Felucia. Elle atterrit et sort du chasseur. Cody la salue. Elle n'y prête pas attention. Il pense qu'elle est préoccupée par la mission. La mission est le dernier de ses soucis. Elle prépare vaguement une attaque, et ils se mettent en route.

Ils arrivent au sénat. Palpatine refuse de coopérer. Les sabres s'entrechoquent. Il n'y fait pas attention. Il ne pense qu'à elle.

Les premiers tirs de blaster se font entendre. Les premiers corps tombent. Elle n'y fait pas attention. Elle ne pense qu'à lui.

_Puis cette douleur au ventre, qui ne fait pas si mal. Mais cette douleur au cœur, cette plaie béante, cette impression qu'on leur a arraché ce qui les maintenait en vie. Cette douleur à l'âme, tous ces mots qu'on aurait tant voulu dire, mais qui jamais ne sortiront de leur bouche. Ces gestes que plus jamais ils ne feront. Cette tendresse, ces sentiments tellement forts, mais pourtant si fragiles. Ils se rappellent leurs peurs, leurs doutes, leur honte, leurs remords. Tous ces instant où ils se disaient qu'il ne fallait pas continuer, mais où ils cédaient quand même. Tous ces instants sont oubliés. Ne reste que la douleur insoutenable de s'être quittés de cette manière. Ces larmes glacées, brulant tout, dévastant le moindre sentiment sur son passage. L'ahinilation totale._

_Alors, pour finir, un dernier battement de cœur. Une dernière douleur lancinante à l'âme. Une dernière étincelle d'amour. Une dernière larme. Un dernier souffle. Et deux mots, murmurés, à des centaines de millier de kilomètres de distance, étranglés par le sang dans la gorge, transpercés par les regrets, mais étouffant d'amour. _

_« - pardonne-moi »_


End file.
